Crisis On Earth 38
by SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: Sequel to Quake. Damien Darhk has resurrected Astra and Non. The legends and Supergirl team up to stop Astra and Non from turning Winn and stop them from reactivating Myriad.
1. Chapter 1

Sara was training Mick while Ray was looking out for any signs of Darhk when they heard an alarm. Sara and Mick both drop their bows and head to the main room.

"Did you find you Darhk?" Sara asked "He's been spotted in Central City and he's not alone." Gideon said and pulls up a video of Darhk with Astra and Non.

Astra and Non used their heat vision when the guards start running towards them with guns. "Who are those two?" Ray asked "I don't know but they have the same powers as Kara." Sara said "Then we need to go to Earth 38." Mick said

"Already ahead of you." Sara said she presses a button and walks through the portal.

Earth 38:

Kara and Oliver just came back to the DEO from fighting an alien. Kara high fives Oliver.

"That's the second bad guy we caught today tell me that's the last one?" Kara asked "I'm getting nothing for now why don't you two take a break and i'll call for when we find something." Jonn said "Yes sir." Kara said "We have to get ready for the double date with Winn and Caitlin tonight." Oliver said

Just as Oliver and Kara were about to leave. A portal opens and Sara comes out.

"Kara Danvers I need your help." She said

"I hope Winn is having fun than we are right now." Kara said

Earth 1:

Winn and Caitlin were in bed they both had woken up. Caitlin gets on top of Winn.

"You wanna know what I like about you?" Caitlin asked "What?" Winn asked smiling "You always put others first before you." she said

Winn laughs and they kiss. Suddenly Winn was levitating. "Uh Winn?" Caitlin asked "What?" Winn asked "Your floating." Caitlin said Winn gasps and looks down and saw that he was. "I thought my powers were gone." he said

"It must be coming back. Come on let's go to the DEO for help." she said Winn gets up from his bed and went to grab his phone but had broken it when he was pressing a button. "Forget the DEO we'll just go to Star Labs." Caitlin said "Great idea honey." Winn said

Earth 38:

"Sara?" Oliver asked "Hey Ollie." Sara said "What are you doing here?" Kara asked "It's better if I show you." Sara said and she brings up a hologram. "Is that Damien Darhk?" Oliver asked "Yeah and he has two other people with him that have the same powers as Kara." Sara explained

Kara looks a little closer. "Oh my god." Kara said "What is it?" Oliver asked "It's Astra and Non." she said "But how is that possible I thought they were both killed." Alex said "Yeah so did I." Kara said "They must've been brought back by the Lazarus Pit ." Oliver said

"Why are they here?" Astra asked "To probably find Winn." Kara answered "But he's on earth 1 with Caitlin." Oliver said "Then we need to get to him before they realize where he really is." Kara said

Earth 1:

Winn was sitting on a bed while Caitlin and Cisco were examining him.

"I thought my powers were gone I don't understand how it returned." Winn said "Maybe it's because your still a kryptonian and that your powers are already starting to develop." Barry said

"Why don't we test them out." Caitlin said "Yeah we'll just do some simple tests like we did Barry." Cisco said "Let's do it." Winn said

"Try to use your heat vision when I throw this." Cisco said

Winn nods his head. Cisco throws a hammer at Winn. Winn activates his heat vision and it splits in two.

"Try and see if you can run as fast as me." Barry said and takes off. Winn takes off as well.

"His powers are back." Cisco said "Think we should tell Kara." Iris said as she walked up to Caitlin and Cisco "Yeah and maybe she can train Winn on how to control them." Cisco said

Wally was checking out the monitors.

"Look at how fast Winn is going." Wally said getting excited

Everyone including Wells went up to the monitors. "He's just as fast as Barry." Iris said "He could be faster than Kara." Wally said

"How am I doing?" Winn asked through the comms. "Your doing great Winn now come back." Caitlin said

Winn had ran back into Star Labs before Barry did. "How'd I do?" He asked "You were amazing." Caitlin said She walks up to Winn and kisses him on the cheek. "You even made it here before Mr. Allen." HR said

"No one has ever ran faster than Barry not even me." Wally said Barry had made it back.

"Dude what happened?" Wally asked "Mr. Schott made it back before you did." HR said "I know, I can't believe it either." Barry said "I am so telling Oliver and Kara this!" Iris said

Darhk, Astra, and Non had arrived in Central City. Darhk pulled out his tracker. "He's here all right." Darhk said "Where is he?" Non asked "He's at a place Star Labs." Darhk answered

Non was getting ready to fly off when Darhk stopped her. "What are you doing?" Darhk asked "Getting ready to grab my son whether he wants to come or not." Non said "Not like this." Astra said "Especially when The Flash and his team of heroes are inside." Darhk said

"But we can beat them!" Non yelled "Not like this Non, I want our son to like us not hate us." Astra said Non lands back down. "Fine we'll try it your way, and if it doesn't work we will do it my way." Non said


	2. Chapter 2

Earth 1: Star Labs

Supergirl, Arrow, and Sara arrived at Star Labs. They see everyone but Winn and Caitlin.

"Kara." Barry said "Hi Barry!" Kara said "Oliver." Barry said "Hey Barr." Oliver said as he hugs him "What are you guys doing here?" Barry asked "We need to find Winn." Kara said "What's wrong?" Iris asked

"Astra and Non are back with Damien Darhk and they are here to abduct Winn." Kara said "They aren't here I think they went home to get ready for the double date." Barry said "Can someone take us to Caitlin's apartment?" Kara asked "Sure." Barry said

Caitlin's Apartment:

Barry, Oliver, and Kara superspeed to Caitlin's apartment. Barry knocks on the door and Caitlin opens it.

"Kara!" Caitlin said "Hey Cait." Kara said as she hugs her. "Hey Ollie." Caitlin said "Hey." Oliver said "Come in." she said

Winn comes out of the bedroom.

"Kara! Oliver!" Winn yelled he hugs them both. "What are you guys doing here the date isn't for another 30 minutes." Winn said "I need to talk to you and it's urgent." Kara said "Uh sure." Winn said "What is it?" Winn asked "Astra and Non are back." Kara said "What?! How?!" He yelled

"We think Damien Darhk had brought them back." Sara said "I'm sorry who are you?" Winn asked "Winn this is Sara Lance captain of the Legends." Oliver said "Nice to meet you." Sara said "Why do you think Astra and Non are back?" Winn asked "We think they might be here for you." Kara said

"Well it's the only explanation right?" Caitlin said "It's possible do you know where they are?" Winn asked "No which is why we came to get you so we can bring you home." Kara said "Okay, i'll come home." Winn said

"Cisco we're going to need a breach." Barry said into his communicator. "On it Barry!" Cisco yelled

Everyone leaves the apartment. When they arrive at Star Labs Cisco had breach ready for them. They step inside when Barry pulls Winn back.

"Are you going to tell Kara your powers returned?" he asked "I will but not right now." Winn answered "Winn!" Caitlin yelled Winn turned around. "Let me come with you." Caitlin said "No it's too dangerous." Winn said "I can take care of myself Winn let me go with you." Caitlin said "I don't want you get hurt." Winn said "I'll be back plus you guys need to out for anything suspicious on your Earth."

"Ok fine but just make sure that you are back in one piece." Caitlin said "I will." Winn said and he kisses her on her cheek.

Earth 38:

Everyone arrived at the Deo. Alex came up to Winn and hug him. "It's good to have you back Winn." Alex said as she pulls away.

Hank comes in the main room and he gives Winn a firm handshake. "Welcome back Agent Schott." he said "Yes sir." Winn said he lets go.

"We need to find out where Astra and Non are." Kara said "The last place they were was on Earth 1 with you guys but now it looks like they are moving." Sara said "Then we need to find them first before they find us and Winn." Kara said

"And how are we supposed to beat them it'll only be you, Jonn, and Alex out there against Darhk and Astra and Non." Mick said

"Maybe I can help." Winn said "Uh no offense Winn but you don't have powers and you don't know how to fight." Alex said "Actually I do have powers they returned." Winn said "When was this?" Kara asked "This morning." Winn answered

Kara turns to Barry. "Did you know about this?" she asked "Yeah, we were testing his powers at Star Labs and I was surprised he's faster than me!" Barry said "Are you really upset that i'm faster than you?" Winn asked "Uh yeah!" Barry yelled

"Winn's powers aside we need to find Astra." Jonn said "Let's head over to Earth 1 again." Barry said

He presses the button to his comm.

"Cisco we need you to beach us again." Barry said

Earth 1: Outside Star Labs

Astra, Non, and Darhk were outside of Star Labs. Astra uses her heat vision to open the doors. Cisco looks up from his computer and sees them.

"Guys we have a problem!" Cisco yelled a light blue comes out of Cisco's hands as he brings them up to fire at them. His blasts didn't effect Astra or Non but Darhk was blasted back. Caitlin and the others run into the main lab.

Caitlin transforms into Killer Frost and she fires crystals at Darhk. Ralph stretches out his hands and they wrap around Non. Non uses his heat vision to unwrap his arms from around him. Ralph lets out a painful yell and lets go.

Astra lets out her freeze breath and Cisco was frozen. "Cisco!" Caitlin yelled Darhk had pushed back into the wall. Non punches Ralph and he falls back into the computers.

Astra walks up to Caitlin. "Where is Winslow Schott?" Astra asked "Not here." Caitlin said Astra was about to punch her when she was blasted back by heat vision.

Non and Darhk turn around to see Supergirl, Arrow, Flash, and Quake. "We'll go after Astra and Non you guys get Darhk." Kara said

Flash rushes to get everyone out of Star Labs. Oliver fires an arrow at Darhk. Darhk shifts his body to the right and the arrow hits the computer. Darhk uses his magic to push Oliver back into wall. Darhk uses his magic to grab the arrow and was about to fire it when Flash punches him.

Darhk and Oliver fall on the ground. Oliver was unconscious. Kara punches Non and he flies back into a wall. Astra tries to use her freeze breath but Winn brings out his hands and a gravitational force pushes Astra back. Non flies into Winn and he crashes into the Medbay. His head hits the bed and he is knocked unconscious.

Darhk used his magic to choke Barry.

"Barry!" Kara yelled she was about to activate her heat vision when Non had dragged Winn in front of him.

"Let them go!" Kara yelled as she activated her heat vision. "I will let them go but I am bringing my son with us." Non said "I'm not letting you go anywhere with him!" she yelled"You really don't have a choice Supergirl." Darhk said

Darhk crushes his hand a little bit and Barry was starting lose consciousness. "Okay! Fine!" Kara yelled Darhk lets go of Barry. Barry drops to the ground with a grunt unconscious.

Astra grabs her handcuffs from her pocket and handcuffs Kara."You know I can break out of handcuffs right." Kara said "These are not like Earth's handcuffs." Astra said Non presses a button and the handcuffs turn green. Astra pushes Kara forward and they walk.

Darhk grabs regular handcuffs and meta-handcuffs ties Oliver and Barry together. Non had Winn over his shoulder then they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Winn and Kara wake up in a cage together. Astra and Non come in.

"I can see that you both are awake." Non said

"This is impossible, how are you both alive?" Kara asked

"We've been resurrected by a friend." Astra answered

"Mother, father. I don't know what you're looking to accomplish here." Winn said.

"Alura Zor-El is the reason why you were taken from us. Her daughter and the Earth; they will suffer for what she has done." Non explained

"Do you think Superman is gonna let you do that? I mean he killed your General. Zod…" Winn trailed off.

"When I first activated Myriad Kal-El was affected by it." Non said

"I'm sorry for what my mother did to you but please the Earth doesn't need to pay for her mistake." Kara pleaded

"I...I don't think they care about the Earth, Kara. I mean, they both looked at human history, and all of the negative aspects of human history and think humanity has brought this upon themselves." Winn said

"He's right we don't, Alura will pay but she's dead so we'll dispense our vengeance on you." Non said

"Does your vengeance extend to Kal-El, as well?" Winn asked.

"The Man of Steel means nothing to us. Join us my son or perish with the daughter of Alura." Non said

"Mother, Father. Kara had nothing to do with Alura's actions, and she's my cousin. She's family." Winn said.

"If you won't join us then you will join her in the Earth's destruction." Non said

"You don't have to do this, you can make Kara join you by using Red Kryptonite." Winn said, wanting to keep his cousin alive.

"Winn what are you doing?" Kara whispered

"Play along." he whispered back

"I'll join you if you make Kara join you as well through Red Kryptonite." Winn told his parents.

"We'll consider it but we need to talk alone." Astra said

Winn got up and waited for the guards to take Kara away.

"You really want to join us?" Astra asked

"I just want to keep my cousin alive. She had nothing to do with what Alura did. And when she loses control with Red Kryptonite, she hates humanity." Winn said

"But her mother is the reason why you were taken from us." Astra said

"And what if Alura was still alive out there, somehow? Would you still hold contempt for Kara if that was the case?" Winn asked.

"Alura is dead." Astra said

"There are crazier things out there. Have you tried looking for the remains of Argo City?" Winn asked.

"What are you talking about?" Non asked

"Kara took me to the Fortress of Solitude, and I saw information about a Krpytonian city called Argo." Winn said.

"That's where we grew up." Astra said

"I believe it's out there. Somewhere. And Alura may be on it," Winn replied.

"And you think Kara may know where it is?" Astra asked

"She'll never tell you. Not until she loses her inhibitions." Winn suggested.

"You're the most powerful Kryptonian not only are you our son but you were a Worldkiller as well." Non said "We don't need Kara Zor-El to join us, we just want you."

"Okay, but I still think Kara could help us if she had her mind poisoned." Winn said.

"No Kara will suffer by watching us destroy the Earth." Non said

"If you want to destroy the world, you need to start with the world's governments because they control the militaries." Winn suggested.

"That's what we did on Krypton and we'll do that here."

Winn looked around for a mask and he put it over his face. He looked like Darth Vader or Kylo Ren.

Winn, Astra and Non systematically took down governments all over the world. Starting in the U.S. and Canada. And slowly taking down other governments around the world.

Kara watched helplessly as her best friend was destroying the Earth and there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly a portal opened and out came Barry and Oliver.

"Kara, did Winn betray you? He's the person in the Darth Vader-esque, isn't he?" Barry asked.

"It looks that way." Kara said disappointed

"Let's get you out of here." Barry said as he opened a breach.

"We have to stop them but I'm still weak from the Kryptonite." Kara said

Barry picked Kara up and carried her bridal style into the breach, ignoring Oliver's jealous stare.

"We need to get her under some sunlights." Alex said

Barry laid Kara down in the medbay and activated the sunlamps.

"So that really was Winn out there?!" Alex asked

"All Winn cared about was my safety. He kept trying to disway his parents from killing me." Kara replied, weakly.

"So maybe Winn is still in there." Barry said, "We should use Gold Kryptonite on Winn, though. To take away his powers." he suggested.

"But Winn is full Kryptonian, you can't take away his powers." Kara said

"Oliver, why don't you shoot Non, Astra and Winn in the legs with some Kryptonite Arrows?" Barry asked his best friend.

"It'll take some time to make some more Kryptonite arrows." Oliver said

"Well, it looks like they're going to kill President Donald Trump in the meantime," Barry said to his friends, while pointing at the TV.

"Barry, do you think you can make it?" Kara asked

"And bring Trump here?" Barry asked.

"Nope just somewhere in the outskirts of the city."

Barry used his superspeed and grabbed Trump and put him in the dessert where he had first met, Kara.

"Do you think Winn will listen to us?" Alex said

"Maybe he'll listen to me." Caitlin said

"Do you want to put your life on the line to bring your husband back, Cait?" Barry asked.

"I love Winn. I know he'll listen to me." Caitlin said

"I'll take you to him, but I'm rushing you out of there, the moment things go south." Barry promised.

"You won't have to." Caitlin said

Barry picked up Cait bridal style and rushed Caitlin back to the White House where Winn, Astra and Non were.

Barry and Caitlin waited for Winn and his parents to speak.

"What do you want?" Winn asked

"I want my husband back." Caitlin replied, simply.

"He's gone." Winn said

"Then why did you ask your parents to keep Kara alive?" Caitlin asked.

Winn looks down feeling a little guilty. "I don't have time for this!" He yelled

Winn activates his heat vision and tries to hit Caitlin but she blocks it with her ice powers.

"Why are you doing this?" Caitlin asked.

"My parents want revenge for what Alura Zor-El did to them. I can't turn my back on family." Winn reasoned to himself.

"Winn you've been best friends with Kara for years if you do this there's no coming back." Caitlin said

"What difference does it make if the U.S. or the world continues to spin on?" Winn asked, curiously. "They accept Superman and Supergirl because they're natural heroes, well, I am not a hero. Not like them."

"Winn you know I love you but you don't need to do this."

"Caitlin, if you want us to spare this planet then help us find Alura Zor-El in Argo City, she needs to be punished," Winn said, wanting to come to a compromise.

"Sorry Winn I love you but I won't let you do this." Caitlin said "Oliver, Barry I can use some assistance."

"You two are on the wrong side," Winn stated as he sized Barry and Oliver up.

A gravitational force comes out of Winn's hands as he points it towards Oliver and Barry.

"I'm just helping my parents settle their vendetta. This world can burn for all I care!" Winn stated

"Sorry about this." Oliver said, he pulls out an arrow and strikes Winn in the leg.

Astra blew freeze breath at Oliver.

Barry runs in circles and throws lighting at Astra.

Non threw a haymaker punch towards Barry while using his superspeed.

"Even with Kara Zor-El you still can't stop the three of us!" Non yelled

"I wouldn't say that." Barry said

"You three could leave this planet and go to another Earth, if you wanted to. Earth-38 isn't worth it." Winn said

"But Winn, you grew up here this is your home." Caitlin said

"I was an outsider at all points in my life. Even with my adopted father The Toyman." Winn said.

Oliver shoots another Kryptonite arrow at Winn this time in his chest.

Before Winn went down, he used his heat vision on Oliver's bow. Splitting it in half.

Astra catches Winn as he falls.

Winn tries to pull the Kryptonite arrow out of himself subconsciously.

"Non we have to go!" Astra yelled

Non picked up Barry and threw him at Oliver and Caitlin before he left with his wife and son.


End file.
